


Watching

by nogod1215



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogod1215/pseuds/nogod1215
Summary: Sarah catches Jareth in an private moment.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

Sarah stood in the doorway and watched as Jareth walked across the room in nothing but his skin tight trousers. As he approached the bed, he slid his trousers down and his erection sprung free. He climbed into his bed and cupped himself as he laid back against his pillows. Wrapping his long pale fingers around his member he closed his eyes. Sarah could see the pleasure on Jareth's face as he slowly stroked himself. Looking both ways down the hall, Sarah checked to make sure she was alone before sliding her hand under her nightgown. As her eyes locked onto Jareth's hand again, she touched a finger to her clit. Jareth moaned as he began to increase the speed of his stroking. Sarah too increased the speed of her finger across her clit. She bit her lip to keep from moaning and alerting Jareth to her presence. His stroking sped up as he neared his orgasm, and Sarah copied his motions on herself. his moaning continued to increase, and just as he was cumming he moaned Sarah's name. Hearing her name from Jareth's lips at the moment of completion triggered her own orgasm the likes of which she had never experienced.


End file.
